howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Drago's Army
This Army was led by the self-proclaimed "Dragon God" , Drago Bludvist. History DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Dragons: Race to the Edge Last Auction Heroes A hooded member of Drago's army was sent to buy dragons from the Dragon Hunters' Chieftain Viggo Grimborn's Dragon Auction. Drago's man tried to buy by the last known Night Fury, Toothless. However, he left without the Night Fury when Berk's dragon riders freed the auction's dragons. Midnight Scrum The hooded man appears again, where he knocks out Throk with a dart after a difficult battle and captures Hiccup in an attempt to get the bounty on him placed by Viggo Grimborn. Upon bringing Hiccup to Ryker Grimborn, he is betrayed and ambushed by several Dragon Hunters, whom he defeats. Later, the hooded man attacks Hiccup, who had escaped during the ambush, stating that he would take him to Viggo himself to get the bounty. During their battle, Hiccup removes his mask and recognizes him as the same man who attempted to buy Toothless at Viggo's Dragon Auction, much to Hiccup's anger. When they both ends up hanging at the end of a cliff, the hooded man, after grabbing Hiccup's prosthetic leg, tells Hiccup to drag him up. However, much to his shock, Hiccup, still angry at him for attempting to buy Toothless, instead removes his prosthetic leg and sends the hooded man falling below. After the Dragon Riders rescues Hiccup, Ryker attempts to throw a dagger at him, only for the hooded man, who is shown to have survived, to knock him out. Realizing that he is outnumbered, he jumps out of the cliff and escapes, leaving no trace of the hooded man. How to Train Your Dragon 2 When he was boy and lost his family, Drago vowed to rise above dragons. Thus he set himself to conquer the world by using the dragons. During his conquests, he then found a Bewilderbeast hatchling and raised it with cruelty. He then assembled the army composed of human dragon trappers and captured dragons. Drago then went to a gathering of Chiefs on the Isle of Berk. There he demanded the chiefs to be commanded and follow him in order to end their war with the dragons. But the chiefs laughed at this and send him away. Drago then left and sent his armored dragons to burn the hall down. All but Stoick were killed. For the next 20 years, Drago built up his army; including tribes from faraway lands such as Slavic, Sami, Inuit, and Asiatic. He had many traps, weapons and armor made for his enslaved dragons. He used trappers such Eret to build up his army. Nothing else from Drago's human army remains until the end of the sequel, possibly returned to where they'd came. Tribe Members #Drago Bludvist (Chief) #Hooded man (representative) Trivia *This is the first tribe that does not have a specific name. *Drago's army could be connected to the Dragon Hunters due to the fact that the hooded man, the "special guest", have Drago's insignia. **The hooded man is also the first human character who Hiccup intentionally attempted to kill. *The armor of Drago's men appears to be of Finnish or Kievan Rus design. *It is unknown why they never showed up on Berk during the final battle, even through Drago himself told them to meet him there. *It appears that Drago's Army are skilled fighters, as the hooded man was able to hold his own against Throk and defeat several Dragon Hunters with ease. Gallery You are a steaming.jpg They have tracking dragons.jpg No extra charge.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-6060.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7293.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7379.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7388.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7466.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7488.jpg dragos-follower?.png|Possibly one of Drago's men in Race to the Edge References Site Navigation Category:Tribes Category:Franchise Tribes